C'est l'histoire d'un nain
by MllePow
Summary: [Aventures]Qu'est-il arrivé à son bras ? Dans quelles circonstances a-t-il remplacé par un en métal ? Pourquoi as-t-il quitté les siens ? D'où tient-il son incontournable recette de ragoût de lapin ? Combien faut-il de nains pour creuser un tunnel de 28 mètres dans du granit ? Vous trouverez vos réponses (enfin presque) dans ce récit contant l'histoire d'un nain bien connu de tous.


Bonjour, bonsoir ou autres appellations selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ce message !

Voici un OS sur un personnage dont on ne sait AB-SO-LU-MENT rien de son passé (si par tout les hasards Mayhar tu passes dans le coin quand est-ce qu'on en sait un peu plus sur le plus adorable des nains du Cratère ?). Du coup je me suis dit que j'allais faire ma propre version des faits !

Malgré le groooooos pavé que c'est, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! :3 Une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Aventures appartient à la chaîne Bazar du Grenier, l'univers appartient à Mayhar et les personnages à leur créateurs respectifs.

* * *

Grunlek Von Krayn avait tout pour être heureux. Héritier d'une des plus grandes familles naines des montagnes. Aimé de ses sujets, famille bienveillante, rien ne pouvait briser cette bulle dans laquelle il vivait. Rien à part un homme, qui changea sa vie en un simple mouvement de main.

Il était tranquillement dans une taverne, profitant de sa notoriété pour offrir des pintes à ses amis. Il chahutait, chanté, hurler, donner quelques coups amicaux qui permettaient à certains de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil plus tôt que prévu, bref, une soirée des plus ordinaires.

L'ambiance diminua quad un homme rentra dans la salle. Mais pas n'importe quel homme : un humain. Enveloppé dans une cape sombre qui cachait son visage, seul son bouc noir et un sourire mesquin étaient perceptibles. Il traversa la taverne pour s'installer à une table qui se situer dans le fond et demanda une cruche de vin.

Les discussions reprirent, mais tous étaient perturbés par cette entrée. Que faisait un humain dans les parages ? Seul qui plus est. Grunlek posa violemment sa chope sur la table, il était offensé par cet inconnu qui se baladait seul et sans gêne sur ces terres, un humain qui semblait s'en ficher du courroux des nains. Cela lui donnait la nausée et la furieuse envie de lui enfoncer sa chope vide dans la gorge.

Il alla alors le voir. Il se positionna en face de lui, fière et droit. L'homme encapuchonné n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête ou de la baisser, étant assis, il était de la même hauteur que son interlocuteur. Sa seule présence avait réussi à gâcher sa soirée. La discorde entre nain et humain n'était pas nouvelle. Ces derniers les prenaient pour des créatures informes qui ne méritaient pas de les côtoyer et c'était pour cela, qu'ils s'étaient exilés dans les montagnes.

.

\- **Que puis-je faire pour vous Maître nain ?**  
\- **Il faut avoir du cran pour venir ici seul. Quel est ton but ? Nous humilier ?**  
\- **Pourquoi de telle accusation ? Un simple voyageur ne peut-il se reposer dans une taverne, à l'ambiance des plus agréables ?**  
\- **Ne te fous pas de moi ! Vous les humains ne venaient ici que pour nous narguer et montrez votre soi-disant supériorité ! Tu es seul, as-tu donc le culot de croire qu'à toi seul nous ne sommes rien ?** _hurla-t-il en frappant de ses deux poings sur la table._

 _._

Sous cet acte, le meuble de pierre s'était fissuré. Grunlek regarda alors fièrement ses mains et fit comprendre qu'elles ne servaient pas qu'à détruire le mobilier. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage, ce qui déstabilisa le nain, et sortit deux dés polyédriques noirs, avec lesquels il jouait agilement.

.

\- **Dites mois, Grunlek Von Krayn, que diriez-vous de connaitre votre destin ?**  
\- **Ce sont des conneries** , _grommela-t-il, surprit qu'il connaisse son nom._  
\- **Une simple partie de dés alors. Pas de mise, je vous rassure, jouer de l'or contre un nain relève du suicide, c'est bien connu.**  
\- **Vous jouez avec le feu,** _grogna-t-il suite à cette dernière remarque._  
\- **Veuillez accepter mes excuses** , _rit-il_ , **allons, lancez ces dés et promis, je quitte l'établissement.**

.

Agacé du ton de cet étranger, mais séduit par sa proposition, il attrapa les deux formes noires et les lança. Elles rebondirent, le son du bois contre la pierre retentit dans les oreilles du nain. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur eux, qui dansaient encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêtaient. Puis, le silence. Es dés étaient lacés.

 **100**

L'inconnu rit de bon cœur, pendant que Grunlek le maudissait d'avoir posé les pieds dans cette salle. Il marmonna dans sa barbe qu'ils étaient pipés ou encore que l'alcool avait faussé son geste. Chose promise, chose, dut, l'homme attrapa ses biens, posa quelques pièces pour le vin et regarda le nain d'un air mesquin.

.

\- **Croyez-vous au destin Maître nain ?**  
\- **Non.**  
\- **Vous devriez.**

.

Il quitta la taverne sans prononcer le moindre mot, laissant un héritier avec mille et une questions. Les autres l'avaient légèrement bassiné avec cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Le lendemain, ils avaient tous oublié. Sauf le concerné. Cette rencontre l'avait hanté des nuits entières, la boule au ventre, incapable de fermer les yeux. Il renvoyait les dés, affichant un 100 qui lui avait glacé le sang.

Les paroles de cet inconnu résonnaient encore dans sa tête, lui donnant des migraines insoutenables.  
Il en avait parlé autour de lui. Il était parti voir les différents médecins pour tenter d'apaiser son malaise, sans pour autant raconter l'évènement. Remède après remède, il avait fini par oublier cette fameuse rencontre, reprenant le train de vie qu'il avait toujours connu.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Le destin était une drôle de chose et il avait toujours pensé que le sien était tout tracé. Qu'aucun obstacle ne pouvait le faire dériver de cette route, construite depuis sa naissance. Une route remplie de bonheur et de joie, telle qu'elle devrait être pour une personne de son rang. Et pourtant.

Il était au sol et regardait droit devant lui. Il voyait encore quelques gravas tomber, de simples cailloux qui ricochèrent sur son corps endolori. Il tenta de se rappeler des dernières minutes avant cet effroyable incident, tenta de se raccrocher à ces moments d'insouciance avec ses camarades. Ce fut un échec, la seule chose qui lui revient était un terrible fracas, des cris de panique et de douleurs.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là, dans ce piteux état ? Il tenta de bouger, afin de se mettre à la recherche des autres, dont il n'avait plus ne nouvelles, malgré de nombreux appels. Cependant, son corps était douloureux, chaque mouvement était une véritable torture pour ses muscles. Il n'y avait qu'une partie qu'il ne sentait plus. Espérant que celle-ci soit indemne et qu'elle lui permettrait de se relever, Grunlek tourna la tête pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

L'image de cet immense rocher sur son bras droit ne fut pas assimilée du premier coup. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes, des yeux ébahis et finalement, un hurlement pour comprendre. Il tenta de nouveau de se dégager, mais une douleur fulgurante le parcourut. Toutefois, il continua, espérant qu'il finisse par se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar. Il criait à s'en faire arracher les cordes vocales, pleurait toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait posséder.

Toute cette agitation l'empêcha d'entendre les secours. Il ne fit pas attention à ses compatriotes nains qui l'entouraient et essayer de le dégager de ce piège. Il finit par les remarquer quand ils le forcèrent à regarder de l'autre côté, le rassurant comme tout allait bien se passer, un mauvais moment à passer. L'héritier se demandait réellement comment ils allaient le sortir de là, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la hache. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'un sifflement lui parvient à l'oreille.

Une fois encore, il ne sentit plus rien. La douleur à son bras s'était évaporée, comme par magie. Il vécut ça comme une véritable libération. Cela ne fut que de courte durée, car lorsqu'on le souleva pour le mettre à l'abri, il vit son membre droit, toujours coincé sous la roche. Un simple coup d'œil le fit de nouveau hurler. Il arrivait à ressentir l'air dans sa chair coupée comme du bétail. Ne supportant plus de voir ce spectacle morbide que lui offrait son organisme, fait de sang et d'os, il tomba enfin dans l'inconscience, qu'il accueillit avec grand plaisir. 

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.

Un mois était passé depuis que Grunlek et ses amis se promenaient tranquillement dans une mine, et qu'un effondrement bouleversa sa vie. Un mois qu'il restait sa chambre, assis sur son lit, le regard vide, pensant à son bras et ses camarades. Il avait appris, quelques jours après son réveil, qu'il était le seul survivant de ce désastre. Malgré les efforts de ses parents et de son entourage, rien n'avait réussi à le faire sortir des ténèbres qui l'envahissaient.

Il voulait partir. Fuir sa patrie, son pays, son héritage. La simple idée qu'il puisse accéder au trône lui donnait la nausée. Comment pouvait-il prétendre protéger les siens, avec un bras en moins et l'incapacité de s'occuper de ses propres amis. Il avait brièvement émis cette idée au médecin familiale, qui avait tenté de le rassurer. Que cela n'était qu'un accident, qu'il n'aurait pu faire. Il repensa alors à cet homme encapuchonné. Aurait-il pu empêcher tout cela, s'il n'avait pas lancé ces maudits dés ? Ou alors tout cela était-il écrit, et qu'il ne méritait pas la vie qui lui était destinée, quoi qu'il advienne ?

Ce fut avec ces questions qu'il quitta sa maison. Une nuit noire, où la lune était cachée derrière de sombres nuages, il avait pris quelques affaires et était discrètement parti. Sans regarder derrière soi, il marchait vers l'inconnu, sans savoir ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Cette vie dans la nature était quelque chose de nouveau. Lui qui avait toujours vécu dans le luxe, il ne connaissait pas le besoin d'aller chercher soi-même sa nourriture, de la cuisiner, de faire des camps à l'abri des bêtes et des bandits, survire tout simplement. La tâche était d'autant plus compliquée avec un bras en moins.

Il essayait d'éviter les villages humains, mais de nuit, il était obligé de mettre sa fierté de côté. Le peu d'argent qu'il avait pris avec lui permettait de payer des auberges. Il essayait de côtoyer le moins de personnes possible, voulant éviter les regards qui mélanger le dédain et la pitié. Certains mêmes lui donnaient quelques pièces, ce qui le mettait hors de lui. Lui qui avait été promis à un avenir grandiose, se retrouvait comme un mendiant dans les rues.

L'hiver arrivait au cratère. Il était rude, les températures baissant à vue d'œil et la neige s'était posé, créant de grosses couches blanches sur le sol. Grunlek ne pouvait plus continuer son voyage dans la nature et devaient côtoyer les citadins. Il restait assis dans la rue, mettant sa vie aux mains des bonnes âmes.

.

\- **Mais que fait un Maître nain ici ?**

.

Il leva difficilement la tête vers cette voix masculine. Il ne voyait qu'une simple forme qui s'était baissée à sa hauteur. Il voulait lui dire de partir, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il avait perdu toute envie de vivre et espérait que cet homme allait au moins enterrer son cadavre, ne voulant pas finir de garde-manger pour les corbeaux ou chiens sauvages. Et c'est sur ces dernières pensées que son esprit rejoint les ténèbres.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Gunlek se sentait bien, agréablement bien. Il ne sentait plus le froid, la douleur de son bras, la faim et tout ce qui le détruisait depuis son départ. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon chaleureux et ne voulait plus le quitter. Il avait ces agréables sensations dans l'obscurité. Était-ce donc ça la mort ? Cette idée le rassura et l'idée qu'il aurait dû en finir plutôt le titilla.

Mais tout fut de très courte durée. Une lumière aveuglante le frappa de plein fouet, réveillant ses muscles endoloris. Des sons mécaniques arrivèrent à ses oreilles tandis que ses yeux tentaient de s'habituer à l'environnement l'entourant.

.

\- **Oh, vous vous réveillez enfin ! Cela fait deux jours que vous dormez cher ami !**

.

Il revit cette forme qu'il avait quittée dans la neige. Il réussit cette fois à y apporter plus de détails. Un vieil homme, aux cheveux légèrement hirsutes et deux grandes pupilles vertes qui le fixaient avec bienveillance. Il bougea la tête pour savoir où il se trouvait et aperçu tous les éléments d'un lit extrêmement douillet. Plus loin, de drôles de machines en mouvement, expliquant l'environnement sonore.

.

\- **Oh non non, restez allongé !** _ordonna-t-il au nain qui essayait vainement de se relever,_ **je vais vous ramener quelque chose à manger, un ragoût de lapin dont j'ai le secret, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**

.

Chose promit, chose dut, une gamelle encore fumante arriva sous son nez. Il n'utilisa pas le couvert qui était mis à sa disposition et de sa seule main valide, mangea tel un animal, le repas qui lui était offert. La simple sensation d'un aliment chaud dans son œsophage lui donna l'impression de revivre.

.

\- **Alors ? Alors ?**  
\- **Très…bon…**  
\- **Oooh oh de l'eau bien sûr bien sûr !** _s'exclama-t-il en bougeant de nouveau_ , **voilà ! Vous devez avoir la gorge sèche, cela vous fera du bien !**  
\- **Merci.**  
\- **Mais je vous en prie ! J'en ai aussi profité pour m'occuper de votre bras durant votre sommeil, qui est très lourd d'ailleurs, j'avais beau arracher des morceaux de chairs putrides et …**

.

L'étrange personnage continua de raconter sa chirurgie macabre au pauvre nain qui tenta d'encaisser ses visions d'horreur. Il avait changé ses pansements et lui annonça qu'il était très chanceux de ne pas avoir eu d'infections avec les bandages crasseux. Le mot « chanceux » le fit bien rire intérieurement. En vue des derniers événements, il ne pensait être de nouveau associé à ce terme un jour.

.

\- **Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Ugryn, mage-ingénieur pour vous servir.**  
\- **Grunlek Von Krayn, merci de votre hospitalité.**  
\- **Oh, mais je vous en prie ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise des nains dans les environs ! Sachez que j'ai un très grand respect pour votre peuple.**  
\- **C'est…gentil** , _remercia-t-il sans vraiment savoir comment le prendre._  
\- **Mais dites-moi, si cela n'est pas trop indiscret, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans le coin ?**

.

Il hésita longuement. Bien qu'il fût bienveillant à son égard, pouvait-il se confier à cet inconnu ? N'allait-il pas le flanquer dehors en apprenant sa trahison et son incapacité à protéger qui que ce soit ? Il finit par avouer qu'il dut partir après un accident qui lui avait coûté son bras, la mine sombre.

.

\- **Je…Je….Oh mon Dieu je suis tellement navré !** _chouina le mage, de grosses larmes débordant de ses yeux,_ **je ne voulais pas vous blesser !**  
\- **Ce…Ce n'est rien,** _rassura-t-il en se demandant s'il ne manquait tout de même pas une case ou deux à ce type,_ **ne vous mettez pas des états pareils pour si peu.**  
\- **Pardonnez ma curiosité maladive, l'envie de toujours tout savoir sur tout est un véritable défaut chez moi ! Je ne vous embêterai plus avec mes questions, c'est promis !**  
\- **Puis-je vous en poser une si cela ne vous dérange pas ?**  
\- **Bien sûr bien sûûûr ! Tout ce que vous voudrez !**  
\- **Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé** , _demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde._  
\- **Par…Pardon ?** _fit l'ingénieur, interpellé par le ton de cette question._  
\- **Pourquoi avoir sauvé un nain ? Manchot qui plus est. Vous êtes un humain, votre race méprise la mienne, et cela, a fini par être réciproque. Nous sommes censés nous détester. Vous auriez dû rire sur mon cadavre gelé, craché dessus ou en encore donner des coups de pied. Pourquoi m'avoir soigné, nourrit, logé ?**

.

C'était les larmes aux yeux qu'il finit son discours, fixant ceux d'Ugryn. Le mage l'avait d'abord fixé puis soupiré. Il se leva, fit quelques pas et se mit dos à Grunlek qui ne pouvait voir que ses mains croisées. Il ne savait où l'ingénieur regardait et un pesant silence s'était installé. Il ne voyait la personne enfantine, qui crié et sauté partout. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il avait l'impression d'avoir un homme mature face à lui.

.

- **L'Humanité a fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Croire que des personnes puissent être inférieures est l'une de ses plus grandes. Il n'y a pas des êtres inférieurs ou supérieurs dans ce monde, juste des Hommes. Alors oui, certains sont de petite taille ou alors de trop grande taille. Il y en a qui croient aux Dieux et d'autres non. Il y a ceux qui arrivent à surmonter la mort, devenant alors différent alors que d'autres sont enterrés par leur famille. Il y a aussi ceux qui n'ont pas les mêmes pensées et idéologies, ceux qui peuvent user de psyché, ceux qui ne peuvent que compter sur leurs mains et leurs pieds. Il y en d'autres encore, tellement d'autres. Quelle longue tâche serait de lister toutes les différences des Hommes. Car voilà ce qu'est l'infériorité : des Hommes n'acceptant pas la différence. J'ai été renié de mes paires, car il me trouvait idéaliste, naïf et beaucoup trop ambitieux. Ils n'ont pas accepté qui j'étais, car je ne leur ressemblais pas assez. J'ai croisé un jour, un jeune pyromage, qui était dans le même état que vous et qui était dans la rue pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Il disait vouloir changer le destin qui lui avait été fixé à la naissance et qu'il se battrait pour que cela arrive. Quelle volonté, c'était assez incroyable,** _rit-il en se retournant, il retourna sur le tabouret près du lit de son patient et le fixa, lui, ce nain qui avait assimilé chaque mot comme une véritable parole divine_ , **vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai sauvé Grunlek Von Krayn? Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai vue à terre, une personne qui avait besoin d'aide et qui attendait qu'une main se tendre vers lui. Tout simplement.**

.

Grunlek ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il pleurait. Pourquoi ces trombes d'eau qui déferlaient sur son visage. Ces mots l'avaient frappé en plein cœur. Que ce serait-il passé s'il avait existé une personne comme Ugryn chez lui ? Aurait-il arrêté de dire à tout le monde que les humains n'étaient qu'immondice et lâcheté ? Aurait-il stoppé ces « croisades » hors de chez lui avec ses amis pour se défouler sur quelques soldats et mettre le désordre dans quelques villages ? Aurait-il été plus accueillant avec cet individu encapuchonné ? Ce tragique évènement aurait-il pu être évité ?

.

\- Tenez, prenez ce tissu, il est fait pour se moucher dedans. En plus j'y ai ajouté des plantes pour faciliter le nez à se déboucher ! s'exclama-t-il, reprenant ainsi le côté enfantin qu'il avait mis de côté. 

.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;. 

Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que Grunlek vivait au côté d'Ugryn. L'ingénieur lui avait proposé de rester quelque temps, jusqu'à que le nain prenne son courage à deux mains et lui demanda d'être son apprenti. Il avait accepté avec grand plaisir, heureux que quelqu'un lui fasse confiance et qu'il puisse enfin partageait tout son savoir. Il lui avait un jour demandé pourquoi une telle demande. Le nain lui avait alors expliqué qu'il voulait tout reprendre à zéro, telle une renaissance. Il avoua que le discours de leur première rencontre, n'était pas étranger à cette décision, apprendre les erreurs de son passé pour pouvoir reprendre goût à la vie.

Ugryn lui enseigna alors l'art de l'ingénierie, notamment dans la théorie. En effet, avec un bras en moins, la manipulation était un domaine plutôt compliqué à gérer pour lui. Il put également voir quelques démonstrations et ce que l'on pouvait faire avec peu de matériaux en milieu de survie. Passionné par cette discipline, ces nuits étaient réservées à la lecture d'ouvrages qui ne cessait d'accroitre ses connaissances –et il pouvait remercier sa vision de nuit pour cela-. Le mage lui apprit également l'un de ses péchés mignons, la cuisine. Bien que cela fût encore compliqué niveau technicité, il avait parfaitement à se débrouiller et son ragoût de lapin en avait ravi plus d'un dans le village d'à côté.

.

\- **Grunlek ? Venez vite me rejoindre dans l'atelier !**

.

Intrigué, encore en train de touiller un bouillon, il arrêta son activité et suivit les ordres. Son atelier était un endroit où le désordre était le maître-mot. Le mage affirmé que tout était d'une clarté limpide et qu'il ne comprenait pas sa logique de rangement. Entre les tas de ferraille, livres et même bocaux étranges, ce n'était qu'après de très nombreux passages qu'il était possible de se repérer sans se blesser. Voir se perdre.

Arrivé, il vit son maître devant une table où était posé un objet, caché par un drap. Il affichait un sourire triomphant et Grunlek tenta de se remémorer l'objet de ses derniers travaux. Ne trouvant pas, il se contenta de le regarder, un sourcil arqué. L'ingénieur mit fin au suspense et tira sur le bout de tissu laissant apparaître son œuvre.

Il put voir alors un bras mécanique, qui était légèrement plié et tenait en l'air grâce à un socle. Le nain s'approcha et put voir de plus près cette merveille. Aucun ornement futile, juste du métal, des vis, des boulons, des rouages qui rendaient le tout incroyable. Il fallait maintenant voir comme cet engin fonctionnait.

.

\- **C'est époustouflant Maître Ugryn ! Vous allez faire des merveilles avec un tel appareil, le fait de soulever de lourdes masses, d'ajouter des accessoires, de…**  
\- **Il n'est pas pour moi voyons !** _rit-il_ , **n'as-tu pas remarqué à quel bras il correspondait ?**

.

Surpris, il regarda les doigts en détails et s'aperçut qu'il correspondait à un bras droit. Pendant quelques secondes, il continua de fixer le membre de fer, sans rien dire. Puis il comprit, tout du moins il crut comprendre. De nombreuses fois, sa tête se tourna vers la construction puis vers son maître. Un sourire lui confirma ses doutes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire le cadeau qui lui était fait.

.

\- **Pour…Pourquoi ?**  
\- **Et bien, le défi était déjà extrêmement intéressant ! Recréer un membre humain à partir de bout de métal, une révolution ! Maintenant il faut l'essayer mais ce n'est qu'une broutille.**  
\- **Mais pourquoi pour moi ? Vous pourriez l'utiliser pour vos expériences, il vous sera bien plus utile qu'à m…**  
\- **Ahahahah, mon cher Grunlek, ton humour m'a toujours étonné,** _s'exclama-t-il_ , **me sera plus utile ? Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié qu'il te manquait un bras ?**  
\- **Mais…**  
\- **Il n'y a pas à discuter mon ami. Ceci est un cadeau de ma part. Pour te remercier d'avoir cru en moi et d'avoir accepté qu'un fou puisse te prendre en charge.**  
\- **Non !** _insista-t-il_ , **c'est moi qui dois vous remercier ! Vous m'avez sauvé, je vous suis redevable à vie ! Vous n'avez pas à me faire ce genre de présent.**  
\- **Très bien** , _commença-t-il en se mettant face à sa création et juste à côté du nain_ , **je vais formuler ça autrement. Grunlek, accepterais-tu d'être mon cobaye pour une expérience. Je ne sais pas si cela va vraiment marcher, c'est pour ça que je préfère l'essayer sur toi que sur moi ahahah ! Ce bras mécanique pourrait être une véritable révolution pour le futur, mais sans testeur, impossible de vérifier. Tu me dois bien ça non ?**  
\- **Je…** , _fit-il, ébahi par la facilité du mage d'avoir retourné la situation à ce point, car il ne pouvait plus refuser à présent_ , **vous avez gagné. Mettez-moi ce bras.**

.

Il se retrouva alors allongé sur une table dans l'atelier. Il était légèrement anxieux face à cet évènement qui serait un tournant dans sa vie, un nouveau que lui offrait Ugryn. Le mage approcha l'objet de son moignon droit et en prévenant qu'il allait surement ressentir quelques picotements. Une fois le bras mécanique collé à sa peau, il mit une machine en marche en précisant que cela allait aider à connecter ses nerfs à la machine, permettant à cette masse de fer de n'être plus qu'un avec le corps du nain.

Un hurlement de douleur sortit de sa bouche. Lui et l'ingénieur ne semblaient pas posséder la même définition de « légers picotements ». Ce fut toutefois de très courte durée et la douleur disparut aussitôt. Il regarda ce bout de métal qui faisait maintenant partie de lui et essaya de le bouger pour ressentir cette sensation d'être complet. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il força un peu sous le regard perplexe du mage, mais rien à faire : aucun mouvement.

.

\- **Oh mais que je suis bête !** _s'écria-t-il, surprenant le nain, envahi par la déception. Il le vit retourner dans son foutoir quotidien et ramener une petite boîte._ **Là-dedans, mon cher ami, se trouve l'une des choses les plus précieuses du Cratère. Un objet rare et extrêmement puissant, indiqua-t-il avant d'ouvrir le couvercle. Il vit alors une pierre précieuse verte, brillant légèrement. Ceci est une gemme de pouvoir. Comme je le pensais, vous ne pourrez pas bouger votre bras comme un bras de chair. Il lui faudra une énergie que seules ces gemmes peuvent fournir.**

.

Avec une pince, il attrapa la pierre et ouvrit un compartiment se trouvant en dessous de l'épaule. Quand il le referma, Grunlek sentit ce faux bras frissonnait et devenir bien plus léger. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il leva le bras droit. Il pouvait bouger les doigts à sa guise, le tourner dans la limite du possible, comme pour un vrai. Il attrapa un bocal qui se trouvait près de lui, le lançait en l'air et le rattrapait.

.

\- **Alors ?**  
\- **C'est…C'est incroyable…**  
\- **Et vous pouvez encore faire tellement de choses avec. Venez, nous allons faire quelques tests de base et je vais vous montrer tout ce dont il est capable !**

.

Des mois et des mois défilèrent. La rééducation était un véritable succès et un souffle nouveau pour le nain qui pouvait enfin se mettre à la pratique de l'ingénierie. Toutefois, il évita de s'occuper de charrettes, il avait la fâcheuse habitude de les faire disloquer quelques mètres plus loin. Il apporta également quelques améliorations à son bras mécanique et n'hésiter à tester ses nouveautés au village à côté en proposant son aide. Il était toujours chaleureusement accueilli, ayant prouvé sa bonté et gentillesse à de nombreuses reprises.

Cela faisait trois ans que Grunlek Von Krayn avait quitté les siens. Trois longues années où il avait vécu l'enfer jusqu'à rencontrer son ange gardien. Il n'était plus le même et si les siens le retrouvaient, ils se demanderaient s'il s'agit bien de la même personne. Il avait appris à aider son prochain, à aider ceux dans le besoin. Il détestait l'injustice et ne supportait pas que l'on s'attaque au plus faible. Il avait aussi appris à apprécier les humains et à se faire apprécier par eux.

.

\- **Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre.**  
\- **Je sais.**  
\- **Rester ici ne vous apportera rien de plus.**  
\- **Je sais.**  
\- **Vous allez beaucoup me manquer.**  
\- **Je sais. Vous aussi vous allez me manquer.**  
\- **Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré.**  
\- **Le plaisir est partagé. Merci pour vos conseils, pour ce bras, de m'avoir sauvé la vie.**  
\- **Oh ce n'est rien du tout. Merci à vous de m'avoir tenu compagnie aussi longtemps. Je vous souhaite un très bon voyage Grunlek.**

.

Ce fut la dernière conversation lui et le mage. Il voulait découvrir le monde et Ugryn l'avait fortement conseillé dans cette voie. Il avait réussi à ne pas pleurer devant lui, mais la première nuit, seul, autour d'un feu et ragout, les larmes avaient coulé naturellement. A nouveau il se trouvait, mais plus fort que jamais.

Même s'il fut douloureux, ce départ se passait dans de bien meilleures conditions que le premier, arrivant cette fois-ci à survivre aisément en nature. Et c'était justement à la recherche d'un gibier qu'il l'aperçut, lui qui avait radicalement changé sa vie. Il reconnaîtrait cette silhouette cachait sous une cape, entre milles. Il avait toujours ce même sourire sur le visage et ce même bouc noir.

Il l'avait alors interpellé, mais l'individu s'échappa. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se mettait à sa poursuite. Pour le tuer ? Le remercier ? Cette rencontre dans cette taverne avait-elle été si mauvaise finalement ? Peut-être voulait-il savoir s'il était bien en cause de tous ses évènements ? Alors qu'il se posait toutes ses questions, l'autre avait disparu. Haletant au milieu des arbres, il se rendit compte que le poursuivre ne menait à rien, que ce n'était surement que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Il continua de marcher et sentit que son pied envoyait plus loin ce qui lui semblait être des cailloux. Il baissa la tête et aperçut deux petites formes noires qui ne lui étaient pas étrangères.

 **01**

Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et se mit en position de combat, au cas où il s'agirait de bandits. À sa plus grande surprise, un jeune homme dans une armure étincelante apparut devant lui. Une grande épée accompagnée d'un bouclier, brandit, il le fixait et semblait être très déçu de le voir.

.

\- **Fais chier, je pensais que c'était du gibier,** _grogna-t-il_ , **que fous un nain ici ?**

.

Il prit sur lui le ton arrogant de cette personne et repensa aux dés. Il voulut les regarder de nouveau, mais avait disparu dans la nature, tout comme leur propriétaire. De nouveau, des interrogations l'envahirent. Cette belle réussite allait-il jouer dans son destin ? Si c'est le cas, est-ce que ce jeune homme en faisait partie ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Qui sait si ce choix ne sera pas la plus grosse erreur qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Tant pis, il prenait le risque.

.

\- **Je voyage, sans but précis très précis** , **répondit-il.**  
\- **Vraiment ? Moi qui pensais être le seul. Théo de Silverberg, paladin de la Lumière.**  
\- **Grunlek Von Krayn. Enchanté. Je vois que vous recherchiez de quoi vous nourrir. Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à moi le temps d'un repas ? Je vais vous préparer un ragoût de lapin dont j'ai le secret, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.**

* * *

Reeeeeee !

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ! Le personnage de Ugryn existe dans la fiche de personnage de Grunlek, mais comme on ne sait rien de lui je l'ai manié à ma sauce !

Je pense sincèrement qu'il y a des passages sous-développée, mais l'histoire commençait vraiment à traîner et j'ai préféré ne pas en ajouter. Surtout dites moi en review ce qui as été (c'est toujours gentils :3) mais surtout ce qui n'a PAS été pour que je puisse m'améliorer à l'avenir ! (Par contre les insultes c'est dehors uwu)


End file.
